The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet.
A conventionally known image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet includes a sheet feeding section, an image forming section, a fixing section, and a sheet discharging section. A sheet from stacked sheets in the sheet feeding section is delivered to a sheet conveying path by a sheet feeding roller, and then, an image forming section forms an image on the sheet. Thereafter, the fixing section executes a fixing process on the sheet, and then the sheet is discharged into the sheet discharging section.
In such a technique, a timing when the sheet is delivered from the sheet feeding section is different from a timing when the sheet passes through the image forming section or the fixing section. Thus, driving sections specific to the respective timings are needed.